Mui
How Mui joined the Tourney Mui makes his début, informing the new set of prisoners about the Hōzuki Castle. When Naruto Uzumaki voiced his innocence, Mui forcefully branded him with the Fire Release: Heavenly Prison technique telling him that proving his innocence was of no concern to him as his village had deemed him a criminal and it was his duty to contain him. Mui later has Maroi kidnap Naruto to be used in his experiments but it is revealed to be a clone. The real Naruto is later captured however, and placed in solitary confinement. After meeting with other members of the Flower Group he discusses the fact that they had Konohagakure's jinchūriki in their possession and that he could be used to open the Box of Ultimate Bliss as well as Kazan who had been plaguing them for some time. After much efforts and quelling several rows that broke out in the prison subsequently, Mui was finally able to seemingly kill Kazan on a cliff-side and get the real Naruto into their lab. Siphoning off his chakra and feeding it to the box, they are finally able to awaken the Box of Ultimate Bliss. Believing Mui to want to ask the box to return Kusagakure to its former glory, the other members look on with joy and anticipation in their voice only to hear Mui tearfully ask the box to return his son, Muku, to him who was sealed within it the last time it was opened. As they try to stop him, Kazan, who is revealed to be alive, stopped them. When his son emerged from the box, Mui wept with joy before his son ran his hand through his chest seriously wounding him before turning into Satori. It was through Naruto's words that gave Mui the strength to get up and attack Satori with the Fire Release: Great Fire Heavenly Prison technique which suppressed it enough for his son to revert to his human form. As his son looked at him, Mui is attacked once more by Muku and his body is sent flying to the mural that he built for his wife where he dies. Resurrected by Susano'o, Mui is asked to prepare for a great war, for the fate of the world. He did not see he was being targeted by Shao Jun. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Prepares to put on his gloves. After the announcer calls his name Applies his gloves and shoots fire as the camera zooms saying "Let me explain your situation." Special Moves Kusakage Style: Divine Execution (Neutral) Mui steps forward thrusting his right hand up, then middle, then down, then middle again, then spins and swings his left hand down. Kusakage Style: Muscle Stopping Palm (Side) Mui dashes forward thrusting his palm, and if it hits, the opponent's muscles will freeze, leaving them vulnerable for six seconds. Kusakage Style: Peaceful Surrendering Arm (Up) Mui steps forward and thrusts his right fist, then jumps into the air with two upward hand swings. Kusakage Style: Ghostly Kick (Down) Mui does a jumping kick, then flies forward rapidly kicking his opponent 9 times, then heel kicks him/her away. Kusakage Style: Explosive Palm (Hyper Smash) Mui announces his attacks name, then does a number of punches and kicks to the opponent in a 30-hit combo. After which, he finishes by thrusting his palm hard enough to blow his opponent away. Fire Style: Celestial Prison (Final Smash) Mui thrusts his palm and if he hits, applies the victim with a special brand. When that happens, the victim becomes enraged and tries to charge at Mui, but the mark burns them alive, taking a life from the stock. Victory Animations #Mui swiftly moves to the right then swings his palms two times and says "You're already in hell, and I'm your tour guide." #Mui forms a blade of fire and says "Your prison will be early morning breakfast, afternoon lunch, and late night dinner." #Mui punches the ground then does an upward kick saying "What, for this minor disturbance?! Deal with it yourself!" On-Screen Appearance Mui walks in putting on his gloves and saying "Whatever you may have been in your former lives, the fact that you were sent here means that you are no longer of any value to anyone." Trivia *Mui's rival is Shao Jun, a member of the Chinese Brotherhood of Assassins, a former concubine and Lin's ancestor. *Mui shares his English voice actor with Fei Long, Kurtis Stryker, Z.W.E.I., Taishi Ci, Chrom, Ghirahim, Zato-1, Hariyama, Skelter-Helter, Lin, Rei, Genjuro Kibagami, Tubba Blubba, Weezing, Yamato Kikkawa, McCree, Jia Chong, Leon Scott Kennedy, Bandeiras Hattori, Ryoma and Leorio Paradinight. *Mui shares his Japanese voice actor with Pale Man, Doctor Doom and Hidan. *Mui shares his French voice actor with Saisyu Kusanagi, Might Guy, the Second Mizukage, Gengetsu Hozuki, Tonpetty, Giant Baba, Steel, Harry, Electrode, Sean "Sweet" Johnson and Ride Boarski. *Mui shares his German voice actor with Halreed Copacabana and Boscogn. *Mui shares his Arabic voice actor with Kimimaro, Kageyama, Dr. Octopus, Winnie the Pooh, Sherlock Holmes, Galvantula, Tuco Benedicto Pacífico Juan María Ramírez, Sandshrew, Cairn, Nightcrawler, Numbuh I, Capricorn Shura, Toyohiro Kanedaichi, Dante, Hisoka Murow, Iaian, Kim Dong Hwan, Clotho Buer (in the Raider Gundam), Dino, Gild Tesoro, Supreme Kai, Takumi, Hajime Arima, Shinn Asuka (in the Destiny Gundam), Jeff Andonuts and Dr. Gero. *Mui's first victory quote makes a reference to the 1989 prison film Lock Up when Warden Drumgoole told Frank Leone "This is hell and I'm going to give you the guided tour.". Category:Naruto characters Category:Playable characters Category:Male characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Neutral Aligned Characters Category:Previously Unplayable Characters Category:Characters with Instant Kill Hyper or Final Smashes